Paper Planes
by featherarrow
Summary: She was lost. So was he. Her life was shattered after all that drama in Bristol. Her mother believed that the American dream could changed them and so they moved to LA. Effy, however, was skeptical about all that. She wasn't far from the right assumption but maybe that house in Victorian style was the right place for her. /Set after Skins G2 and the moment Violet rejected Tate/
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** _First story! So should I finish that in the first place? Ever wondered what will happen if our messed up Effy Stonem occasionally meet someone just as fucked up as herself? I'm OK with criticism so go ahead an review about whatever you want. Rated T for some strong language and possible inappropriate content for younger ages in future chapters. Also, English is not my mother language and even though I learn it for nearly 13 years still I may make some stupid mistakes so get over it. After all, isn't the story what is important?_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but the ideas and any OC which appears in the story. Everything else is owned by its respectable owners._

/

**Chapter one: Color-blind**

_Everything was shattered. Everything is shattered. My life, my future, my dreams. After all, no matter what efforts were made I am just a shell; a body in which a soul no longer belongs. Maybe I was in fact born backwards. What else could explain my habit to turn everything upside down? There is no American dream which can bring the pieces back together and let me start again. Once there was drama there is no longer place for anything else. However, people are too blind sometimes to admit it. My mum is such a believer. Here she is – buying a house near LA and believing that it would help us start all over. There is no such thing as an American dream. LA won't help us, nor will America or any other fucking country in the world. Things get broken for purpose. It happens in order for them to never be repaired. Life is a game. Sick and twisted game in which you win or lose but no one wins if they stay in their shell forever. Experiment, try, taste… That's what creates the colourful palette. Otherwise, everything is boringly grey._

Think clouds of smoke were leaving her blossom pink lips and later were turning into an airy fog. Her ocean blue eyes were following its collision with the light blue sky. In England all that she could see were grey clouds covering the whole sky. They were like that thick fog that never let go. Just like it was there to depress and suck the life out of somebody. Maybe that was the reason for her destruction. It was easier to blame the sky and the clouds than to realise that it was mainly her fault. Her sassy and ignorant behaviour that lead to all the mistakes she made for all those years. Effy was still that delicate like a porcelain doll girl which hid under the mask of the bitch. Still she never could beat Katie. But did anyone care? Could anyone understand her? Could she ever tell anyone how she really felt? The answer was clearly no. Especially when she could see the smile on the face of her mother. That hopeful smile was assuring that everything would be fine when in fact it could never be. Her view intentionally moved to the house. The two-storеyеd house kept in some what of a Victorian style. Something occasionally small to be called mansion but resembling to such a kind of house. Mansion or not it was the least favourite place for Effy. There was no way that she could call that her home. Her home was in Bristol no matter how shattered everything there was. Still she had some kind of sense for belonging when here she got nothing. All she could sense in the middle of those long corridors was emptiness. However, she would imagine that the walls could talk. They were telling story about families. People, who lived and died here, never having chance to move forward; in fact they were stuck behind these walls for eternity. Maybe they were also born backwards; destined to die in such an ironic way and end up like characters from Stephen King. What a tragedy!

"Elizabeth, eat your veggies." the middle-aged woman insisted. Funny how they both had nothing in common apart from the same surname. Effy was stubborn and self-concerned. Even their appearance wasn't similar. Her mother had those sympathetic hazel eyes which never melted the ice inside hers. Of course, in the end it was the hair. That wild shoulder length brownish auburn hair that Effy owned had nothing to do with the unhealthy looking golden blond hair of her mother.

"I do not want to." Effy rejected to do what she was told in strong British accent. That was one of the thing she wasn't ready to let go. She liked that accent. After all, it was her last and only connection with Bristol and her forgotten past. A heavy sign left her mother's lips but there were no more words. All she ever did was giving up. She never tried to understand Effy. She just asked the casual question, acted like the average parent and by the time she was most needed, all she ever cared about were her own problems. Now there was irreparable abyss between them. It was never to be closed. Neither talks nor the American dream could do anything about it. Loud sound of breaking glass pierced past her ears as the crystal glass of water met the wooden floor of the kitchen. There was no sorry because everything was precisely intentional. Mrs. Stonem was used to it. It started a long time ago. Effy would always break things and walk away to her room after that. Little she knew that it was her way to ask for help and understanding. Did she even know her own daughter?

"Who are you?" her voice was cold and distant. Her icy-cold gaze was going right through the vulnerable body of a boy. There was slight difference between her and him. Not in appearance but in impression which they both left behind themselves. They were both shattered. Two broken porcelain dolls destined to end up in a doll cemetery but in fact they were here, still breathing. Little did she know that in fact she was the only one to breathe properly the stuffy air in the room.

"Tate." he answered softly as it was a simple math task. In fact, the question was rather stupid and didn't need a complicated answer. However, the real question Effy was supposed to ask was what he actually did here. He neither looked like a burglar, nor did he seem as any type of criminal. He was just an average high school boy. Probably he even attended college. How could she know he died about twenty years ago?

"Get out" Effy raised her voice and it was sharp and confident. She sat in her bed and lowered her head to her knees. Right now she didn't want to see anybody. She could still sense the bitter taste of sorrow and fear. Her milky pale skin was still trembling at times as a result of the nightmare she had just gone through. She looked back ahead of herself and he was still there. Tate was staring at her without using words but he could understand her.

"Get out!" Effy nearly shouted but tried to keep her voice down in order not to wake her mother. She was probably the least person needed in this situation. The brunette girl got up and moved to the window in order to open it. Fresh sip of dusty air made its way to her lungs as the end of the match flared in bright red, yellow and white colours. New thick clouds of smoke filled the room and came out of her lips. Sometimes smoking was the only activity that could capture all her time and leave her emotionless after some time. Effy couldn't deal with her own emotions so she just kept shutting them away. After some time it became easier. She didn't consider that as giving up even though that was the real thing she did all the time. Eventually, maybe she wasn't far different from her mother.

She continued secretly to observe the boy. His blond hair was messy and rather long and slightly reminded her of her past but he had nothing to do with the boys she was thinking about. His body structure was kind of clumsy and frail. He wore that plain blouse looking more like a jersey with all those green and black stripes making him look like a new kind of prisoner. Little did she know how right this assumption was. Suddenly he just disappeared. It wasn't as he reached the door with fast steps. He just disappeared into the air. One minute he was there, the other he wasn't. Effy turned around but there was no result. A small part of her was sure it was just a dream, however, the other one suspected the generation of a new kind of insanity for her. After all, madness wasn't actually a new thing for her nor were such hallucinations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm terribly sorry, guys. Last month was absolute hell. I had time to start the chapter but until now I never found time to finish it. However, here it is. Sorry if there are any mistakes and overused words/phrases but this one is pretty quick written and once again i remind that English is not my mother language. Hope you enjoy it & thanks for the reviews of the first one!**

/

Chapter two: Innocence

_I don't believe in anything. Everything is misleading. Once again it's like I'm the only who can see the world in its true light. Innocence? What does it even mean? No one's innocent. Everyone has a sin. Everyone tends to make mistakes. Parents set the example for their children and what happens if they fail to do so? A person free to live without limits loses their ability to understand and distinguish right from wrong. People tend to make mistakes. The company which you choose to hang out with decides how bad and sinful your mistakes will be. And whoever believes that there is some upper power which can judge us is wrong. People judge, others just forgive but can we survive through the judgment in order to reach the forgiveness?_

There is no point in losing her time but Effy had no other choice. Her past wasn't completely left in Bristol. She still was considered by her mother and had to visit a therapist. However, there was one slight difference between what she went through back in England and what she was going through now. Actually she didn't mind wasting some of her time in the company of the brunette woman around her early thirties. Effy would spend the time observing her facial expressions, trying to guess her thoughts and whether she was interested in that non-verbal communication which in no way was considered to be helpful. Despite her losing her temper easily, Maya Stone never tried to push Effy and get some work done. She would waste her time with her. After all, she got paid in no matter the case so why did she have to do anything? Wasn't it Effy's problem that she didn't want to talk about her family, her friends, her feeling about the fresh start? At this point their opinions differed but neither of them expressed it. However twice a week Maya Stone had those group sessions which Effy was part of. It was a stupid idea which only a few of them approved but that was enough for Miss Stone to continue with it. Now here she was back in the wooden designed office on the third floor of a small building looking more like a block of flats than anything else. However, it was far from a place to live. The building in question was in fact an editor's office, all of it. Even the old label sign saying "Daily Prophecy" was kind of ironic and represented the unpopular class of that office.

"Why don't you start Effy?" suggested Maya as her light green eyes moved around the room and stopped with a slight gaze at the delicate brunette. Usually she never spoke during those sessions so Stone's question was kind of surprising for everyone else apart from the girl who it was addressed to. Some of the present patients turned their heads to where Effy sat.

"I met a boy. Last night. At around midnight." Effy answered in low voice without bothering each pair of eyes staring right through her. A contented smile was given by Maya. This was an improvement which she didn't expect to reach soon with Effy. Every time she tried to talk to her was like she was talking to the walls. Effy never showed any interest in what she was saying never answered her questions or bothered to share something but now she did it.

"Who was he? What did you talk about?" she asked calmly in attempt to keep the interest the girl had in her. Even though that it seemed like Effy was really willing to share something, she actually had no interest in that conversation. Once again she was just wasting time. However, she liked the way the woman changed her approach immediately. People weren't constant in what they were trying to achieve. Maya Stone was a very good example of all Effy had ever observed in human's behaviour. She just shook her shoulders.

"Nothing. I told him to get out." was her simple response which kind of disappointed Miss Stone. The therapist was very keen on helping Effy but she never gave her an opportunity. Right now it seemed as if she was finally ready to talk but actually all she did was playing games with her nerves. Apart from that her condition just looked worse in Maya's eyes. It was like she wasn't the only one Effy was shutting out of her life nor was her mother. The unknown boy who she was talking about was just another figure she had rejected.

"Gemma, what about you? Would you like to share something with us?" Maya asked the girl on her left. That fourteen-year-old girl with freckles all over her pale skin and whose strawberry blonde hair was more like a nest than a girl's hair. What made her even more pathetic in Effy's eyes was her completely skeleton figure due to her severe eating disorder which name Maya never said. Despite all that she kind of reminded Effy of Pandora and her clumsiness or even her inability to understand some of the complex words or eventually to explain them to herself. Maybe that was the reason for her one-side smile whenever Gemma was about to talk. But this particular session, Effy didn't focus on the words of the strawberry blonde's words. Her mind was travelling far away, on the long way back to the cold and unpleasant house where she first met someone who managed to bring her back from the melancholy in which her life was lately drifting, forgetting every single drop of youth. Images, as usual, were flowing in and out but only one remained. _He_ never left her head, he and the memory of his dirty blonde messy hair under the moon light surrounding his pale and simply emotionless face.

The steam filled the spacious bathroom on the second floor. Its fiery tentacles were roaming through the air and leaving wet marks on the mirror. Hot showers relaxed her. Effy could just stay there in the middle of the pouring water like she would do if it was spring and it was heavy raining. The only noise was coming from her breathing or the water. No screams anywhere near her or any other sound at all. Just her and… _Him_. After a while, Effy notices a blurry shadow by the door. At first she would take it as her mother but she never just stood silently. And there was no one else in the house apart the two of them. No one but _him_.

"What are you doing?" Effy asked and sounded slightly annoyed. In fact, she didn't expect to see him so soon. Maybe after a couple of weeks or months but not exactly the following day. In fact, she was also used to boys chasing after her but now it felt as if she was the one who craved for that second time to see him. Maybe she even like him a little but was too proud and strongly believed that feelings lead to nothing but pain. In a matter of fact, however, he was not like the others. He didn't push her to do anything. He didn't ask about anything. He would just sit there and admire; silent and still like an old Greek statue. Wasn't that charming? Indeed, it was. But it was also kind of petrifying and sent slight shivers through her body. Freezingly cold shivers which even the extremely hot water couldn't make to stop piercing her body from the inside over and over again.

"You're beautiful." The dirty blonde haired intruder said. His cold but enchanting and soft at the same time voice almost took her breathe away. Effy didn't expect to get an answer and, in fact, she really didn't. But she still heard him talk. She heard him saying that she was beautiful. At first it sounded like a compliment but then it all turned out as something absolutely wrong which surely enrages her. Once again Effy felt betrayed by the boyish behaviour. It was like she was stone that wasn't capable of feelings and that's why everybody decided to judge by the cover, by the beauty of her body. Her gentle fingers squeezed the plastic curtain, which was the only barrier between both of them, and nearly tore it half when she pulled it in a hurry.

"Then please yourself." The auburn haired girl furiously mumbled. She didn't blush as this wasn't the first time her naked body was exposed to pure light. Tiny drops of water were running down her milky pale skin. Her lips were turning from blossom pink into scarlet red as she couldn't stop biting them in order to calm her nerves. Every single word she had heard from Maya was passing through her mind. The charming psychologist always reminded her not to give in to strong emotions such as rage, sorrow, confusion. It was allowed only with the positive ones but Effy was never good at them. Maybe that was the main reason she suffered such severe depression and maybe it would be the main reason to be at the doorstep of another one. And all because of one foolish boy, who, however, looked more mature than the most of those who shared her age.

His eyes run through every inch of her body but stopped back at her eyes. Just as if he was testing the peoples belief that the eyes lead to the soul, especially the blue ones. And hers now where the most enchanting blue ever. Dark blue but sparkling and wild as a storm in the ocean ready to devour as many ships as possible. This girl was able to enflame him from the inside as only one has done before. In fact, she made him forget it. Every single moment faded away. Like she was the only solution possible, like she was the potion he needed to forget, like she was the light at the end of the tunnel. She was everything and nothing in the same time as he knew nothing about her but her name.

Tate made a few steps toward her. His calm green eyes still focused on hers. Her body had begun to shiver slightly because of her being in between the hot and the cold air. Hot water was running down her back and cold steam was running up the front half of her body. Tate took the soft and white towel and wrapped it around her body carefully not to touch her skin. She was source of pure innocence even though she tended to act sinfully. On the other hand, he was pure taint. He wasn't supposed to be around her because he felt that way but he couldn't stay away either. More or less he felt Effy needed a person to talk to apart from her mother and there was no one else but him.

"Who are you really?" Effy asked more like whisper. The soft towel began to soak with hot water but she didn't care. All that mattered now was his name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Yay! I made it! Once again I own none of the characters nor the places and story lines. So here we enter the madness as other ghost also happen to notice Effy.**

Chapter three: The pure and the tainted

"_Some say the world will end in fire,__ s__ome say in ice.__ F__rom what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.__" – Robert Frost. _

_**She was fire. **__Her cold blue eyes were like fire with icy flames. Her pale skin was like disappearing heat. Though she seemed to be broken, she was still innocent, pure. She inflamed me. There was no single trace of taint despite what her eyes were trying to show, what her manners provoked in the human's mind. We tend to judge by the cover, we never care what the soul has to offer. Please, protect me from what I want… 'Cause me is what her pureness opposes to._

"My poor boy..." Nora sobbed in her low and depressed voice as she stretched arms as any mother would do when her child was hurt. She may be the worst mother ever but at least she had some kind of mother instinct. She could feel when 'her boy' was hurt and needed comfort. All she ever wanted was child and despite all the unsuccessful efforts Tate had made, she was happy. At some point he became her child since his mother was not exactly the type that would fit the job. In fact, she was the one he preferred since he was a little boy. She was protective, caring despite her usual neurotic deviations, her constant sobbing or her hysterical periods.

"My poor, poor boy…" Nora sobbed once again as Tate fell on his knees and right in her arms. His head fell heavily on her chest as small tears soaked in the fabric of her old-fashioned dress. Tate couldn't tell her what troubled his mind and soul. He told about Violet and things went terribly wrong. What if he now told about Effy and all the ghosts heard him? Most of the ghosts behind the cursed walls of the house were bad, kind of revengeful. He couldn't let himself destroy such unique kind of pureness.

"What's wrong my darling boy?" Nora asked after a few more sobs. She didn't even have a reason to cry so why did she do it? It was actually something normal for her. Normal enough so that sooner or later Tate got used to it and her constant sobbing never bothered him again. In fact, it turned out to be kind of comforting when he heard someone else sharing his sorrow even though the blonde lady didn't even have a clue what had made him sad.

"Nothing." He simply muttered against her dress. Her fingers ran through his messy hair. Her pressed her lips against one another before a snake alike sound came between them.

"Shush my poor boy" Nora said in low voice as there was some kind of movement upstairs. Heavy steps, which belonged to the new owner, and the knock of high heels, which they both hadn't heard for a very long time. Suddenly Tate's face inflamed with rage. How could she dare come into that house again after it was mainly her fault he was rejected?

"Stay with me my darling." Nora whispered as Tate stood up and caught his wrist. She may be looked stupid and naïve at times but she could sometimes judge people well. She knew what kind of a crap Constance was and she knew what she really deserved but she also knew that later Tate would regret his impulsive reaction so she felt it was her duty to stop him.

Effy never got the answer to her question. Just like the previous night she was left all alone. It almost felt like rejection but not completely. She knew there was something way more going between her and him. She just couldn't figure out it yet. Today she missed school and so did happen with the second weekly meeting with her psychologist and the group therapy. However, she was sure that they were even better without her since there would have been no problems this particular Friday. The loud music was causing the walls to shake. It was taking her away from the reality just like drugs did at parties but now she had nothing like it around, just a few more cigarettes. She was drifting away by just lying on the bed and thinking about nothing. The light gray smoke fulfilled the room from the third cigarette between her fingers.

"Effy…" her name just echoed around her. It could even hardly reach her ears.

"Effy!" the voice sounded like her mother's and it was coming closer and closer. The last time was like right next to her ear and suddenly the music disappeared and so did the imaginary picture in her head. It was all just the dark purple room and the bed in the middle.

"Effy. Are you back taking drugs?" her mother sounded worried. The auburn haired girl just shook her head. Mrs. Stonem signed with relief and sat at the corner of the bed. Her fingers moved some hair away from Effy's face and the woman smiled. "Come on, get up. Come downstairs and meet someone."

Effy wasn't in the mood for making new friends. Especially in the neighborhood. She was perfectly fine being all by herself in her depressingly colored room. However, she couldn't help but satisfy her own mother. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if she rejected so she stood up and followed her downstairs but she never left her cigarette.

"Oh, look at her. What a lovely young lady!" Constance said cheerfully and faked a smile. Her perception of a perfect daughter was not exactly what Effy looked like but she was a good actress and she could fake it all. Too bad that Effy wasn't just anyone and she could sense the lie. Maybe that why she faked a smile as well before inhaling once again the light gray smoke of the cigarette filled with the needed dose of nicotine to survive that total madness.

"She reminds me of my daughter. Such a lovely little beauty!" continued Constance turning her gaze from Effy to Mrs. Stonem. The woman simply nodded. Effy, on the other hand, continued studying the blonde lady's face. It was covered in different by length and depth wrinkles but she still looked preserved and kind of young for her real age. However, she had seen her on the street walking along a little blonde boy. At first she though it was her son but those wrinkles definitely changed her mind. That lady was way too old to be able to give birth to such a young boy.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Constance targeted her question at Effy which sent her back to the reality. The smile never left the lady's face.

"Effy." She simply answered.

"Actually it is Elizabeth" her mother corrected her in the same moment.

"Elizabeth… What a wonderful name!" Constance continued to fake her amusement and it kind of started getting on her nerves. That woman intended something. She was not that cheerful when she had seen her before. She was a hypocrite. Effy just left the room after some time and went outside to the stoned porch. The weather outside was warm and sunny as in most of the days in LA.

"Hello…" a sharp but kind of soft and insecure voice came behind her back. Effy slowly turned her head at that direction in order to meet two brown eyes staring at her behind a messy blonde hair. Now she could see every inch of his appearance well. From the messy naturally curled blonde hair to the dusty old boots.

"So you could talk?" Effy asked rhetorically with a curved smile on her lips. Tate made a few steps towards before he sat aside her on the porch. His answer was a gentle smile. It took him a long time before he smiled once again. He easily forgot how happy such smile made him feel.

"I see you've met my mother." He continued looking through the window behind which's curtain the blonde lady was kind of visible. Effy traced his gaze as her lungs filled with smoke once again.

"That's your mother?" Effy asked with amusement but it was well covered behind less emotions. Tate just shook his head. It was inevitable to admit that there was slight similarity between him and her. For example, the face structure and lines. The blonde hair and the dark chocolate brown eyes were also similar. But that's not what Effy could say about their characters. Constance was a hypocrite and Tate was just one misguided soul which needed a companion.

"So how it is like living under one roof with such a hypocrite?" Effy asked and once again she was in the leading role of the provoker of the conversation. Inside she craved to know the answer she didn't get in the bathroom last night but the auburn brunette had strong will and repressed that craving desire of hers.

When there were people in the house, Hayden, apart from the other ghosts around, would usually find herself a quite corner in the basement and bother no one. She sometimes seemed sly and sassy, provocative and with mind full of bad intentions but, in fact, all she wanted was to be left alone. She was still hurt by Ben's rejection, by her own death. Sometimes she caught herself roaming around the empty halls just to catch a glimpse of the new owners and see whether there was a young girl like her or not. Sometimes she may act bitchy but most of the time she would care about the girl and make sure she never turns into the next innocent victim of the cursed house. Right now her eyes were set on the delicate figure of Effy Stonem. Hayden needed a rest from all the Moira's complaints who was without work all day since the Stonems moved in. Mrs. Stonem definitely had instinct of keeping the house clean and tidy so now Moira spend the day in the attic where she could play with her godson in the company of the Harmons or she would most likely spend the day in the basement with Hayden. The brunette narrowed her eyes as she finally realized who the girl was talking to. Something arrogant just craved inside her. Her nature was to be schemer. What if she told Violet that Tate had forgotten her so easily and found comfort in the face of someone new? A cunning smile curved her pale lips as she tapped with her nails on the wooden edge of the window. She definitely had to tell Violet. After all, at least there would be some drama around the house and in the past few months or even years she was kind of bored by all the gray destinies surrounding her.

"What are you thinking you are doing?" the sharp and dry voice of Moira broke the silence. Even though far away from Hayden's society, Moira could understand some things. In some aspects people never changed. Hayden was a good young lady but sometimes she had the tendency to run away from any standards and so was the case.

"Nothing. It's none of you business, Moira." hissed Hayden without moving her gaze towards the one-eyed red-haired old lady.

"You know… You never answered my question." Effy finally insisted inhaling the last dose of nicotine left in her cigarette before smashing it against the stone and throwing it somewhere in the green grass. At first her eyes were fixed on her boots but later moved to him. Bright blue eyes that pierced him from the inside.

"You really wanna who I am?" Tate asked through quiet laughter and looked down. Shallow dimples appeared on his cheek and Effy couldn't help but admit to herself that they were charming. However, such reaction caused an ache in her chest as the memory of Cook passed though her mind. She wasn't that much into him even though that she couldn't deny that there was something between them at some point. But the memory of him brought with itself the face of Freddie. That's when her eyes darkened.

"I have to go." She barely interrupted him and left. Something was wrong and Tate could feel it but he wasn't whether it was his fault or she was just that strange under normal circumstances. She followed her and when Effy entered the house he turned to see her through the window but he saw something completely different. Hayden was still there and behind her there was Moira. Her silver glassy eye had that worried look just like any other time when the brunette had something wicked forming inside her mind. In fact, Hayden was really up to something just he wasn't enough careful to make it up in time. After a second she was gone and so was Moira.

Hayden didn't even bother to knock before entering the attic. As usual the Harmons were representing the perfect family. Vivien was holding her newborn son in her arms, sitting on an old armchair beside the small dusty window through which rays of sunlight were entering and warming the baby's pale skin. On the other armchair Ben was half lying with closed eyes and tapping with his fingers on the same dusty fabric while Violet was on the floor rolling a red ball once again into the shadows before it returned to her. That scene reminded her of herself. She did exactly the same with another ball in the basement while talking to the wild creature in the shadows which she just couldn't imagine as Nora's firstborn and, in fact, only child.

"What a lovely family idyll!" her voice broke the silence and Hayden clapped her hands twice as they deserved some kind of approval. Violet turned her head towards the brunette and so did Ben after opening his eyes. Vivien continued sitting with turned back towards Hayden but the devilish young woman didn't notice. The blonde Harmon simply tossed the newborn boy as he was woken up by the loud clapping.

"What are you doing here Hayden?" Ben asked in calm voice. Hayden's laughter fulfilled the attic.

"Shut up Ben! The house is not yours anymore to judge where I am or go. Besides, my visit has nothing to do with you." She replied sharply with a dose of confidence and her brown eyes met the ones of Violet.

"Game on sweetheart." Hayden simply said to her with a cunning smile. Her words made no sense for Violet and the brunette could read it in her eyes. "He doesn't crave for you anymore, Violet."

Now they made sense and sharp pain went through Violet's veins as she understood who 'he' stood for.


End file.
